


Anything

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Accidental Death, Drug Use, F/M, Prostitution, Suicide, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: When it comes to family, there isn't anything Lauren wouldn't do.





	1. Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, but with many possible ends, which I will be writing. This is the main story.

 

_ **August, 2017** _

When Lauren graduated high school, she had a full ride rides to go to any school of her choosing, what with her 5.4 GPA and extracurriculars. She could have done anything she wanted, but she chose to stay close to her family. Growing up, her parents taught her that family was the most important thing in her life, so when she got the call that her parents passed away, she dropped everything to take care of her sisters.

That was months ago.

Now, at nineteen, she was taking care of four other girls (all but one adopted into the family).

Normani was five when she came into the family. She had lost her family during Hurricane Katrina. The Jaureguis found out about her and fostered her. It didn't take long for them to adopt her. At sixteen, she was a senior in high school, trying (and not being allowed to) help raise the family.

Allyson was three when she came into the family. She had been put in the system right after she was born. Her was too small for her age, and people didn't want to deal with the medical expenses that came with Ally. But the Jaureguis found her and took her in. She got along with Lauren, who was seven. The Jaureguis took officially adopted her when she was four.

Dinah was six when she was adopted by the Jaureguis. She was the most hothead, and impulsive. Her birth family left her angry with the world. But Camila was the one who helped her stay calm. She was trying to finish her last year of middle school, as her family broke apart.

Camila was born when Lauren was seven. Lauren had been there for every stage of the girl's life. Camila was the baby, the girl who everyone wanted to protect, especially Lauren.

At nineteen, she was a college dropout doing anything to support her family. Anything.

-

Lauren felt him over her, pressing her down onto the bed as he thrust into her. It didn't feel nice. She could hear his breath on her ear, as he grunted, muttering words, calling her a " _dirty whore_ " a " _slut_ ", telling her " _take his cum_ " talking about how his " _big dick was too much for her pussy_ " and how she " _wasn't going to walk straight for days_ ".

Lauren just faked a moan, hoping he'd finish faster. He started to thrust quicker and quicker. He tensed up. Lauren felt his fluids erupt inside of her. She bit her lip to keep from crying (they always paid more to finish inside of her).

Lauren watched as he dropped a few hundred bills onto the table after he dressed up. She waited until he walked out before wrapping herself in the dirty blanket and walked to the table. She reached for the money, taking a breath as she did so. She left the motel, and headed home.

Lauren unlocked her door and kicked her shoes off. She left her jacket and things at the doorway. She went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She let the hot water hit her skin. She gritted teeth as she felt the hot water hit her back.

She washed the fluid on her body, scrubbing as hard as she could. She turned the water off, slipping onto the ground, crying. She sobbed, hugging her legs in the shower.

_It was for the girls. The dirty feeling she felt inside was okay, because it was for the girls. It was always for the girls._

-

"She's still sleeping?" Ally asked, walking into the kitchen. She placed her backpack on her chair.

Normani nodded, her back to her younger sister.

"Does she still think we don't know where she gets the extra money?"

Normani turned and sighed. "She just won't budge. Every time I bring up what she  _might_ be doing, she changes the subject."

"She's probably embarrassed. I would be, if I had to sleep with people for money," Ally said, shrugging.

Normani stood there frozen. Ally turned to see Lauren standing there with Camila.

"Lo-"

"Let's, uh, breakfast? C-can someone go, uh, check on Dinah?" Lauren said, her voice cracking. She shook her head and went to the stove, not looking at any of the girls.

Normani shot Ally a glare, before leaving to check on Dinah.

Camila sat at the table, seemingly oblivious to everything, and that's how all the girls wanted it to stay.

But Camila did notice when Lauren got four plates ready, not five.

-

Lauren came home with a cut lip and bruised cheek a few nights later. Normani, being the second oldest and in charged when Lauren wasn't home, had stayed up waiting for Lauren.

"Lo!" Normani exclaimed, standing up and rushing to the older girl.

"'m fine," Lauren slurred, pushing Normani away. "You're, you're going, tah, you're gonna wake the other-other girls up."

Normani stared at Lauren. She knew the older girl wasn't drunk, she never drank anything because it was what killed their parents.

"Lo, we have to get you to the hospital," Normani urged.

Lauren shook her head. "-fine. I don't, I'll be fine."

"You're slurring Lo, that's not normal."

Lauren stumbled away. "Can't, we can't afford-"

"I don't care!"

Shaking her head, Lauren pressed herself against the wall. "I-I have, have tah take, priority, you."

"When are you going to take care of yourself? We can't lose you."

"I-I'll be, f-fine." Lauren whispered, sliding down to the ground.

"Let me call Simon, maybe he can help."

Lauren groan. "S'eep. I jus-just need ssl-sleep."

"Lauren, please," Normani whispered, tears in her eyes, "if you sleep, you might not wake up."

Lauren let out a hum, her eyes closing. "O-oh-kay."

Fortunately for the girls, Simon knew a doctor who could check out the girl without charge.

By the time Lauren was declared to having a concussion, it was morning and the other girls were getting ready for school.

Lauren laid in the couch, having been told that she had to wake up every two hours. The girl was asleep, Normani half-asleep on the chair next to her, her phone on her lap with an alarm.

Normani blinked when she saw Camila standing in front of her.

"Is Lolo okay?" Camila asked, looking at her big sister.

Normani smiled. "She's fine. She just got hit in the head last night."

"Does she went to eat? I can make cereal. Do you want some?"

Normani smiled. "Yes, I'd love some."

-

"I can get  a part-time job," Normani offered, "Ally could too."

Lauren shook her head. "If you get a job, your school work can take a hit. You guys have to think about your future and college."

"Lauren, what about your future?" Ally asked, frowning.

"You guys  _are_  my future. Let me handle bills, you guys just handle school. If you guys want to help around, just do chores and help Dinah and Camz with their homework."

"We want to help," Ally whispered, shaking her head.

Lauren smiled at them. "We're fine. Everything is okay. You don't have to worry, trust me."

-

Camila came home with a black eye a few days later. Lauren gasped, and ran to her sister. "What the fuck happened?"

Camila pushed Lauren's hands away. "Nothing, I'm okay Lolo."

Dinah huffed. "Tell her, she deserves to know what she did."

Camila shook her head. "No, it's not her fault."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked, frowning.

"Sandra and Marielle beat Camila up," Dinah told Laure, glaring at the girl. "And it was  _your_ fault."

Normani slapped the back of Dinah's head. " _Stop_."

"She deserves to know!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Their parents are spitting up," Camila whispered, shaking her head.

Lauren was confused.

"Th-their mom, she f-found out that, she, uh, their father was, he was sleeping with someone, a-a, uh," Camila whispered, staring at the ground.

"He was sleeping with a prostitute," Dinah finished, shaking her head. "He was sleeping with  _you_."

Lauren felt herself tremble. She shook her head. "Wh-what?"

Dinah laughed. "You are ruining our lives! Everyone knows! Why did you have to be such a whore?!"

Lauren looked to the ground. "I-I-" She shook her head and just walked away.

"Damn it Dinah," Camila snapped, glaring at her older sister. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"She's the reason you have a black eye!"

"She suffers for us! You guys think I'm stupid, but I know what is going on! I know what she does. I know she hates it. I can hear her crying in the shower."

"Camila, what she does-"

"-is for us! She gave up everything for us, and you just threw that back to her face. She gave up her future, just so we can have ours!"

-

Camila found Lauren watching television on the couch. (There were only four bedrooms in the house. Each girl got one, Camila took their parent's. Lauren slept in the living room Camila had offered to share, but Lauren told her she was growing up and needed to have her own space. She said she was fine sleeping in the living room.)

"Lolo?"

Lauren sat up and turned to Camila. "Hey, I-I'm sorry Camz. I, I should have been careful."

Camila shook her head. "No. C-can I sleep here with you?"

"I'm not too dirty for you?"

"You're my big sister," Camila whispered, sitting on the couch. Lauren held onto Camila.

"I am so proud of you. I know Mom and Dad are too."

Camila smiled. "I miss them. But it doesn't hurt as much because I have you."

"You and the other girls are the best sisters I could ever have."

Camila grinned and curled up against Lauren. "Thank you, for what you've done for us. C-can you tell me about that day?"

Lauren nodded. "You were late. Mom and Dad were so worried, because you didn't want to be born. It was just me. And I remember being woken up one morning, Dad telling me I was going to get my baby sister. I was mad, because I had been lied to for days. I didn't want you anymore. But Dad took me to the hospital. I remember playing in the waiting room. You were born at twelve, and I was finally able to see you. You had tiny hands, and tiny feet. You looked like a potato, but you were my potato."

Camila smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. I always will."

-

"You can't handle this," the social worker said during a visit. She had gotten a phone call from a concerned citizen, and it worried her. She had been told about Lauren Jauregui's "night job".  She couldn't ignore that. She knew a teenager couldn't take care of other girls. That phone call was the nail to the coffin.

Dinah, Normani, and Ally were standing on one side, while Lauren and Camila stood on another. The social worker shook her head. "They aren't safe here with you."

She turned to the cops, nodding. The police officers started to lead the other girls away.

"No! Y-you can't take them! You can't take them away from me!" Lauren cried, shaking her head. She held on to Camila, who was hugging her back. "You can't!"

The social worker gave her a hard look. "You can't take care of them. You all be better off this way!"

Lauren let out a sob. "Please, they are all I have left."

The social worker nodded and the officers pried Lauren off of Camila. One held her back while the other pushed Camila out the door towards the other girls.

"No! Camz! You can't do this! Dinah! No! Mani! Please bring them back! Ally!" Lauren cried, as she fought against the officer.

The social worker walked out of the room. The officer released Lauren and the girl ran out the door, only to see her sisters in the back of a car. Normani held Camila who was crying, while Ally and Dinah curled up with each other. The car roared to life and drove off.

Lauren fell to her knees. "Please, they are all I have left."


	2. Ending #1: "I Hope I Make You Proud"

Camila Cabello was eighteen years old. She was no longer a Jauregui, but Cabello. It had been six years since that day she, and the other girls, were taken away from Lauren. It had been five years since seeing her.

The Cabellos had found Camila in a group home. She had liked the family. They had wanted her. Camila had wanted to go home with them, she did, but she had to talk to Lauren about it first. She'd skip school to visit her older sister. Lauren had moved out of their house, moved into a small apartment. She stopped taking care of herself, she "worked" more, trying to make money to get the girls back. Camila had been was scared to tell Lauren about the new family.

And she did one day.

_Camila knocked on the door. Lauren opened it with a smile. "Camz, aren't you supposed to be at school?"_

_"I-I have to talk to you."_

_Lauren frowned. "About what?"_

_"C-can I, can I come in?"_

_Lauren moved to allow the girl inside. She followed Camila into the kitchen. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"I love you Lauren. I always will. But there is this family, they want me. They can take care of me."_

_"Camz-"_

_"Lauren, this could be good for both of us. You can concentrate on yourself while I have a family that can take care of me."_

_Lauren's face broke Camila's heart, but she knew she had to do it._

_"I-I lost you too?"_

_Camila felt tears in her eyes. She knew what Lauren was talking about. Normani, Dinah and Ally had all been adopted, and they all left Miami. Normani Hamilton, Dinah Hansen, and Ally Hernandez. No longer Jauregui. It was just Lauren, because soon, Camila wouldn't be one either._

_"Lolo?"_

_Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Are you going to be happy?"_

_Camila nodded her head. "They are really nice. Do, do you want to meet them?"_

_Lauren shook her head. "I-I can't. Th-they are taking you from me, I can't meet them. I can't meet the people who are taking you from me."_

_"Lolo, no, you won't, you won't have to-"_

_"-fuck people to get you guys back. I won't have to get on my knees for anyone else?" Lauren let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I'll just go back to school. Live my life like this never happened. I_ can't _Camz. I gave up everything for you, all of you. And you d_ _on'_ _'t even need me anymore."_

_Camila felt her tears stream down her face. "Lauren?"_

_"I hope you have a happy life. I hope you have a bright future."_

_"Why are you saying it like that?"_

_"I'll always be proud of you."_

_"It sounds like you're saying goodbye."_

_"I love you Camz, you're the best sister I could ever have."_

_"Lauren, you're scaring me."_

_"Everything I did, I did for you, all of you. Always remember. I-I have to go to work."_

_"Y-you don't have to anymore. You can quit!"_

_Lauren shook her head. "I can't. I have nothing else. Just, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You, just be happy okay? Have a bright future for both of us."_

_Lauren lead Camila out the room, and pushed her out the door. She leaned forward and kissed her younger sister's cheek._

_"I love you, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."_

_"L-Lauren, no, you were the best."_

_"You just made it easy," Lauren whispered, "you should go. It's getting late."_

_Camila nodded. The door closed in front of her. She didn't move. She couldn't. Not when she could hear Lauren crying on the other side of the door._

Camila wiped her eyes. She placed the flowers on the ground. "Kaki?"

Camila turned to see Sofia standing behind her with her sisters. She smiled. Every year, they would get together. Normani, Dinah, and Ally, they came back when they heard. And they came every year after that. Camila, she visited every week.

"Who's that Kaki?" the five year old girl asked.

Camila's adoptive mother became pregnant shortly after adopting Camila. The girl had been scared she would be returned, but they kept her. They told her she was family, and they never left family.

Camila wished it could be said the same about Lauren.

"Come here," Camila said, signaling for the girl. Sofi sat on Camila's lap, while the other three girls sat around her.

"Do you know your full name?"

Sofi nodded. "Sofia Lauren Cabello Estrabao."

"Do you know why your middle name is Lauren?"

Sofi shook her head.

"You were named after our angel. She protected us, and still does. You were named after a brave woman who loved us so much, she gave up everything. You were named after our big sister."

"I have another sister? Where is she?"

Camila stared at the gravestone.

Normani turned to the girls. "She's with the angels, watching over us."

"Oh, why?"

None of the girls answered. They couldn't.

_Camila was officially Sinuhe and Alejandro's daughter. All the forms were signed._

_"Can I tell Lauren?" Camila asked, looking at her new Mom and Dad. She wanted to see Lauren, but she hadn't seen or heard from her in weeks._

_Alejandro looked at the girl. "Camila, there is something we have to tell you."_

_"Can it wait? I want to tell Lauren. She doesn't have to worry about me anymore."_

_Sinu looked at Alejandro, both their faces heartbroken. They knew how much Camila loved Lauren. But the girl had to know._

_"Camila, it's about Lauren_ _._ _"_

_"Is she okay? Did she move? When I told her about you guys, she was talking weird, it was like she was going to move. Did she go back to school? That's great, I knew she's gong to do well, but I'll miss her."_

_"I can't do this," Sinu whispered, shaking her head, tears in her eyes._

_"Camila, Lauren, she, uh, she committed suicide," Alejandro whispered, his voice cracking for a girl he never met._

_"What?" Camila asked, freezing. She shook her head. "No. She, she wouldn't do that!"_

_"She, she left notes."_

_"No! She-she can't leave me! No!" Camila stood up and screamed. "No! She was supposed to be here for me! She left me!" She fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "She left me, because I left her. I'm a horrible sister. I want her back, I want Lauren. Bring her back, please!"_

_"I'm so sorry," Alejandro whispered, getting on his knees and wrapping her arms around his new daughter. He held her tight, as she cried._

_"She's my sister," Camila whispered into his neck, as she cried. "She was my sister."_

Camila let her tears fall as she looked at the name. "It was my fault."

"Mila," Dinah whispered, shaking her head. "You-you couldn't have known."

"It was _Lolo and Camz Against the World._  It had always been, and I just left her behind. She, I should have know. She was talking weird, and I should have done something, I should have fought for her. But I did nothing!"

"You were thirteen. There was nothing you could have done. We all left her behind," Ally whispered, wiping her tears. "We all let her down, when she fought so hard for us."

Sofi touched the flowers and looked at the pictures. "She has pretty eyes."

"She did," Camila whispered, staring at them. She hugged Sofi tight. "It's her birthday."

"Happy birthday Lauren," Sofi said, grinning.

The other girls stood up, said their goodbyes to the tombstones, promising to visit soon. Camila was left alone.

"Happy birthday Lolo. I miss you. I don't think I'll ever stop. I hope you're happy wherever you are. I love you and I hope I make you proud."

Camila gently kissed the tombstone. "Bye Big Sister."

She turned and walked away, a small smile on her face.

-

**_My Baby Potato,_ **

**_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Don't hate me, please. You were the best thing to happen to me. My only regret is not being able to see you grow up to the wonderful woman I know you are going to be._ **

**_Please, when you think of me, remember the good. Don't remember the end. Remember the dress ups, the lemon stands, the singing sessions, remember softball, and the bike riding. Remember all the happy._ **

**_Please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It was never your fault. It was mine. If I had just fought harder. If I just worked more. Maybe things could have ended different._ **

**_As long as you are happy, as long as your life is complete, I am happy. I am okay. I'll be okay. You just live your life._ **

**_I hope the Cabellos protect you like I couldn't. I hope they love you like I couldn't. I hope they are able to provide for you like I couldn't. You deserve it and much more._ **

**_I love you Camz. No matter what you do, I'll always be proud. Shine bright my star._ **

**_Love Always,_ **   
**_Your Big Sister_ **

 


	3. Ending #2: "You'l Forget"

 

Lauren stared at the vanishing car. She felt herself shake as she watched her sisters disappear from her sight.

-

_Two Years Later_

Lauren stared at the white powder in front of her. Her hands were trembling in front of her. She felt him place his arms on her shoulders.

"You'll forget."

Lauren grabbed the rolled up dollar and looked at it. She slowly inched forward. She placed one end of the dollar on the powder and the other one right under her nose. She inhaled, the powder disappearing.

She gasped, feeling the drugs. She turned, only to be kissed by him. She felt his hands run over her body, as the drugs took effect. Lauren just let him.

She wanted to forget, to be numb. She didn't want to feel.

-

Lauren sat on the ground of the room. She stared at nothing. There was literally, nothing in the room. It was bare, just walls and window. She sat in the corner, staring into nothingness.

It was all she could do. Since finding out the news of what happened.

_Lauren was giving up. She couldn't get them back, she knew it. She decided to visit her sisters, to tell them that if they got the chance to, they should be adopted._

_Lauren heard screams. She heard siren. She looked around, to see smoke filling the air. She froze, staring at the smoke. She quickly broke out her daze and ran. She ran to the corner and turned. There, she saw a group of people standing around a burning building._

_Not just any building, the building her sisters lived in. The one she was visiting._

_Lauren sprinted. She ran and ran._

_"Camila! Dinah!" she shouted, running into the group. "Normani!" She pushed her way to the front. "Ally!"_

_She stopped at the yellow caution_   _tape. She looked around, seeing a few foster kids outside the building, but not her sisters. She went under the tape, running to the foster parents._

_"Where are they?" Lauren exclaimed, looking around._

_"We don't know," the foster mother said, shaking her head._

_Lauren looked at the house. She could see an entry way. She took off running towards the house._

Lauren sighed, leaning back against the wall. She reached to her right and gripped the cold item. She stared at nothing, while she just waited.

_Arms wrapped around Lauren's waist, stopping her. She fought against the arms, but they were too strong._

_"Stop! My sisters are in there! I have to get save them!" Lauren screamed, kicking her legs._

_"You can't go in there," the firefighter said, tightening his hold._

_Lauren screamed, as she watched the building burn, unable to do anything._

Lauren let out a sob. She cried for the first time since that day.

 _You'll forget_. No, she was never going to forget.

_"Lauren," a voice whispered. She looked up to see her sister's foster mother._

_Lauren shot up, her puffy eyes staring at her._

_"I-I took roll of the girls that stayed here. All but four were found," the woman said._

_Lauren couldn't breath. She couldn't do anything except stare at the woman._

_"I'm sorry," she said._

_"You were supposed to take care of them! I trusted you!"_

_"Lauren-"_

_"My sisters are dead! I have no one!" Lauren slowly inched towards the ground, unable to keep herself up. "My sister are dead. I couldn't protect them. I lost everyone."_

_No tears fell, as Lauren stared at the ground._ Her sisters were dead.

"I have no one," Lauren whispered into the air. She clenched her fists.

Lauren looked down at the item, the gun. She raised it up and placed the opening in her mouth.

She had nothing. Her parents gone. Her siblings gone. Her home gone. Her money gone. Her future gone.

Lauren closed her eyes, as her finger twitched over the trigger.

Lauren let out a sob. She shook her head, letting her hand fall.

"Pathetic. You're so pathetic Lauren. You can't even do this," she told herself, slamming the gun against her leg, feeling the throbbing pain.

She couldn't do anything to forget. Alcohol didn't work. Drugs didn't work. She'd always remember.

"Just do it, don't be pathetic," Lauren told herself.

In a swift moment she pressed the opening of the gun against her temple.

_BANG!_

 


	4. Ending #3: "I Fought For All of Us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy Ending.

 

Lauren walked into the house, the lonely house. She felt hallow. She stood at the doorway, looking at the empty house.

Her body trembled, as she fought the sobs, but they won. Lauren leaned against the wall, as sobs escaped her.

Lauren sat on the ground, her head between her knees as the tears dripped down her face.

-

_A Week Later_

Simon sat in front of Lauren, looking down at the young woman (who was a mother and lost her children). She had her hands in her hair. Looking at her, Simon could see that she stopped taking care of herself. The lack of sleep was noticeable around her eyes. He could tell she wasn't eating. And the men she "worked" with left the bruises on her arms.

"I-I need them back," Lauren told him, staring at the table.

Simon nodded. (He had been friends with the Jaureguis for years, since before Lauren was even born. But when Clara and Mike passed away, Lauren pushed him away, saying she didn't need help. Her pride took over. It made it hard for him to help in any way.) "I'm glad you came to me for help, I was worried you'd try to do it yourself."

Lauren looked up at him. "You'll help me?"

Simon smiled at her. "I can foster them. But I want you to stop what you're doing and go back to school."

"Y-you will?"

Simon nodded. "I love them too. You five mean a lot to me. Lauren, I hope you know, they will be under  _my_  care."

Lauren nodded her head. "I'll be their sister."

Simon grabbed his phone. "I'll make some calls."

-

_Two Weeks Later_

Lauren rubbed her hands together while she waited. Her hands were trembling, while rocking herself.

Since going to Simon, Lauren's life improved. She quick her night work, re-applied for school. She started taking care of herself. As much as it hurt her, she sold their parents' house and rented out an apartment.

There was a knock on the door. Lauren shot up, but stopped when Simon told her to stay put.

Simon opened the door, and smiled upon seeing the four other girls and the social worker. Simon moved and allowed the guests to walk in.

The social worker froze when she saw Lauren. "What is she doing here?"

"Lauren!" Camila exclaimed, while running to her older sister. Lauren wrapped her arms around her and held on tightly.

"I missed you my Baby Potato." Lauren tried to visit them, but she was never allowed to. They would say she was a danger to her sisters.

Camila moved and let Dinah hug Lauren.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you," Dinah whispered.

Lauren shook her head. "I love you."

Ally hugged Lauren next. No words were exchanged, just hugs.

Normani was last. Lauren held on to her the tightest. "I took care of them," Normani whispered, closing her eyes.

Lauren breathed deeply. "You did great."

"Again, what is she doing here?" the social worker asked Simon, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Lauren is their sister. She deserves to see them, which you guys have prevented, and that isn't right."

"She is not getting guardian rights of those four."

Simon nodded. "You're right. She won't even live with us."

The others turned to Lauren, a look of shock on their faces.

"You won't be staying with us?" Camila asked, her voice cracking.

Lauren smiled and nodded her head. "I'm going back to school. I'll be living in a dorm."

Camila hugged Lauren again. "I'm so proud of you."

Lauren hugged her back, while Simon dealt with the social worker.

-

Normani looked around. She smiled, as the house was now their home. Simon was their foster father now. And they all trusted him.

Lauren looked so happy while she watched the four younger girls.

"We're staying here?" Ally asked, wanting to make sure.

Simon nodded his head. "Yes. You won't get separated."

Dinah smiled. "We are sticking together."

"We don't have to worry," Lauren told them, a grin on her face.

"You look happy," Camila said, her brown eyes lighting up.

Lauren nodded her head. "I have my family back. How can I not be happy? I haven't had to worked in weeks. I don't need to anymore."

Camila ran to Lauren and hugged her older biological sister. Lauren laughed, as she hugged back.

"You're all home."

-

_Eight Years Later_

Lauren clapped as Camila walked the stage. Her sister had graduated high school, and had gotten a full ride to Yale University. Lauren couldn't be prouder.

The ceremony ended shortly after, and the family of six went out for dinner.

Dinah and Ally came back from college. Normani had taken a short break from tour (she was a backup dancer for some artist) and Lauren, literature was something that stuck around for her, so she decided she wanted to write.

Everyone sat around, talking. Lauren watched as everyone faces were lighting up as they talked about their future.

Lauren sat forward, before getting everyone's attention.

"Camila finished high school. She is starting the rest of her life. And we're all proud. I'm proud of all of you. You went through so much, things you never should have, and it's partially my fault. But you all made it. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't go to Simon for help. All of you are my family, you're all what we have. We're family."

Normani stood up. "We're family."

One by one, each person stood up and repeated those words.

Lauren looked over at Simon, who was smiling.

"I've known all of you since you were little girls. I remember holding you Lauren, when you were just born. Your eyes were the brightest things. They light brighter whenever you got a sister. They dulled when you decided to take care of your sisters alone. But Lauren, your eyes have never been brighter than they have now."

Lauren smiled. "I'm happy. We are at a point in our lies where things make sense."

"I'm happy you changed your life around," Camila said, smiling at Lauren. "You never stopped fighting."

"You guys are worth everything," Lauren responded, smiling.

The family of six all sat back down and celebrated their bright future.

 


	5. Ending #4: "I Gave Up On Me"

Normani walked into the apartment with bags in her hands. She laughed when she saw Camila run to help her, but ended up crashing into the wall.

"We can't send you to the hospital again Mila," Normani said, shaking her head.

Camila gave her guardian a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Do you need help?"

"Yeah, just start to put the things away."

"I can do that," Camila said, nodding her head. She grabbed one of the bags and walked to the kitchen with it.

"I better not hear a chip bag open!"

"Damn it!"

Normani smiled. The twenty year old shook her head. She had aged out of foster care two years before. She was able to get a steady job and rent out an apartment. A year later, Ally aged out.

The both girls were able to support each other and tried to get their sisters back. Normani and Ally were able to get some custody of Camila and Dinah. A social worker checked on them regularly, but things were going great.

Now that Normani was twenty, Ally was nineteen, Dinah was seventeen and Camila was sixteen, they were all able to work and help around so money wasn't a problem.

And Lauren, none of the girls had heard of her. They looked for the older girl, but hadn't been able to find her.

-

Camila was walking home from school, her head in her phone. She gasped when she bumped into someone. She watched her phone fall onto the ground. She looked up, her brown eyes connecting with familiar eyes.

"Lauren?"

The girl in front of her had faded brown hair, her face was sickly pale, she looked like she hadn't had a full meal in some time. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were very chapped (more so than usual). And her eyes, they were a dull gray color (duller than when she was trying to support the four girls).

Lauren blinked a few times. "Camz?" She smiled. "You're grown up."

Camila smiled. "Yeah. It's been a four years."

Lauren opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"Mani and Ally are taking care of DJ and I, want to see them?"

Lauren looked down, her hands rubbing against each other. "I-I don-don't think that's a good idea."

"Lolo, you're still our sister." Camila reached out and grabbed Lauren's hand. She dragged her back to the apartment.

-

Lauren flinched as she heard the silent shouts. Lauren stood up and looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. There were many pictures of the four girls. There was one of the four at each girl's graduation. She saw Normani and Ally's prom pictures.

" _She left us!_ " Dinah hissed, shaking her head.

" _We don't know why,_ " Camila shot back.

Lauren wiped the tears in her eyes.

" _It's been four years! Why the fuck is she coming back now?_ "

" _Dinah, why are you so angry?_ " Normani questioned, frowning.

" _She gave up on us! She left us behind! We waited for her to get us back and she never did! How can you forgive her for that?_ "

Lauren let out a small sob.

"Lauren? Why did you give up on us?" Ally asked, looking at her old sister.

"I didn't give up on you. I gave up on me. I thought if I disappeared, you'd find families that would want you, families that would give you a better life."

"We turned them down thinking you were going to come for us," Dinah snapped, glaring at Lauren.

"I-I'm sorry," Lauren whispered. "I-I keep fucking up. I keep fucking up your lives."

Camila shook her head. "We love you and you love us."

"Y-you girls don't need me. I-I-"

"You're staying here. You look like you need actual food," Ally said, giving her older sister a smile.

Lauren looked surprise.

"Please?" Camila asked, looking at Lauren with pleading eyes.

"O-okay."

-

Lauren watched as her four sisters worked around the kitchen. They were all in sync. Lauren felt left out. She felt like she didn't belong, and she didn't. She belonged out in the street.

The five ate dinner, four out of the five joking and laughing. Lauren listened to them, not joining in. She would smile when talked to, but was quiet for the majority of the time.

(Lauren and Dinah also had a long talk. Dinah told her how she needed Lauren, but the older girl just wasn't there. Lauren told her how she lost everything and hit rock bottom. She told her how their lives were better that she wasn't a part of it. Lauren told her that no matter where she was, she was always proud of her. She gave Dinah a ring that meant everything to her.)

That night, while everyone slept, Lauren grabbed her jacket and walked out. She left a note saying that she didn't belong and that she loved everyone of her sisters. The note said was sorry she couldn't do anything right. She said they were making her proud, and to just keep looking forward.

With one last, soft goodbye, she turned and walked out of the apartment. Out of her sisters' lives.

-

They were sad. But they had expected it. Lauren never looked happy. She looked even sadder. Two years after Lauren walked out of their lives, Normani received a phone call.

"This is Normani," the girl said into her phone, as she put the key in the keyhole.

Normani froze, as the caller started telling her that they found a body with Lauren Jauregui's ID on them. They needed Normani, the next of kin, to identity the body.

Normani let out a small sob, before responding that she was going to be there.

After hanging up, she sat on the closest chair. Many things running our in her head.

Lauren could be dead. She could be gone. And a part of her felt relieved if it was. Lauren could be free. They wouldn't have to wonder if she was okay anymore. It was easier.

But Lauren could be alive. Her big sister could be alive and breathing.

Normani took another moment to herself before standing up. She took a deep breath and walked out, just like Lauren did that fateful day.

And just like Lauren, Normani didn't know what to expect.

But deep down, she knew.

 


	6. Ending #5: "You Just Have One Life"

_ Lauren rubbed her face. She had her eyes closed while she sat on the hard chair. Her sisters were sitting on either side of her, doing their school work. She didn’t want them there, but no one could take care of them. Her leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. _

_ Lauren saw the doctor walk towards her. She stood up and walked towards them. She could feel her hands tremble at her sides. Her stomach was twisting, butterflies that wouldn’t stop. _

_ One looked on his face and Lauren knew. She felt like she couldn’t breath.She felt the floor tilt. _

_ “I’m sorry, we did all could do,” the doctor started, but all Lauren could hear was buzzing. _

_ She couldn't hear what he was saying. She blinked a few times. She took in a shaky breath and nodded her head. She reigned in her emotions and turned. She couldn’t cry. Not when she had four other girls to look after. _

-

Lauren paced, she ran her hand through her hair. She had lost her sisters. She had to get them back. She had to find them and get them back. But how can she do that? Maybe if she found more guys willing to pay?

Lauren shook her head, tears in her eyes. Why did she have to be such a screw up? Why couldn’t she better? Maybe they were better off without her. All she did was fuck up their lives, they didn’t need her in their lives.

She was going to talk to them. She needed to talk to them. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone. She’d beg to visit her sisters, she had no dignity left, she had nothing to lose.

-

Lauren stared at her hands, tears in her eyes.She could feel four pairs of eyes on her, waiting. She was disgusted by her own self. She looked up, not sure of what the other girls were feeling.

“Lolo?” Camila said in a small voice. She reached over and touched the other girl’s hand. Lauren looked at her hand, before a sob escaped.

“I’m sorry,” Lauren sobbed, “I-I couldn’t keep you guys safe. This is my fault. All my fault.”

Camila shot up from her seat and ran to Lauren, wrapping her arm around the girl. “This isn’t your fault,” the twelve year old whispered.

Lauren let out a deep breath, before turning to the other girls.

“We don’t want you to be our parent Lauren, we want you to be our sister,” Ally told her, giving her a small smile.

“But I have to protect you,” Lauren whispered, shaking her head.

Normani gave her a small smile. “You can’t protect us when you can’t even protect yourself. You’ve given up so much Lo. Just be our sister.”

“I-I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Dinah told her. “You can meet whoever wants us. You can visit, I’ll get mad if you can’t.”

Lauren looked at Dinah, the most bitter one and smiled. “I love you DJ.”

“I love you too Lauser.”

Lauren smiled, before nodding her head. “Okay, just don’t leave me behind.”

Camila tightened her grip around Lauren. “Never.”

-

“She’s going to age out soon, why do you want her?”

“Because every kid deserves a chance, no matter their age.”

-

“She can’t handle certain textures.”

“Neither can my husband. We’ll work with it.”

-

“She can get angry sometimes.”

“We’ll do our best to calm her down.”

“You won’t give up on her right?”

“Never.”

-

“She has nightmares sometimes.”

“We don’t mind waking up early.”

“She likes hearing about our parents.”

“We’ll make sure she can call you no matter what.”

“Sh-she can’t sleep without her Mr. Potato.”

“He won’t ever be far.”

“We have a tradition every Christmas.”

“You’ll always be invited.”

-

And with that, Lauren didn’t have custody of her sisters. They had their own families. She spend a lot of time in her apartment, (having sold the house with a heavy heart). She didn’t go out much, not feeling like she had much to live for. The only people she had left were all gone.

There was a knock on the door. She looked at it from her spot on the couch and waited until it stopped. It didn’t.  She got up and opened it, her eyes burning from the brightness.

Four faces stared up at her.

“What are you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you be with our families?” Lauren asked, letting the four girls enter her apartment.

“You’re our family too idiot,” Dinah muttered, rolling her eyes.

Lauren yawned, following her sisters.

“Have you been sleeping?” Camila asked, looking at her sister.

Lauren shrugged. “I get enough sleep. What are you guys doing here though?”

“To make sure you’re still alive dumbass,” Dinah answered, opening the pizza box on the coffee table and pouting when she found nothing.

“I’m alive,” Lauren answered, confused by the other girls, but she was happy they were there. She had missed them.

“No you’re not,” Norman said, talking for the first time. She was walking around the room, inspecting it.

“I would know if I died,” Lauren told her, rubbing her eyes.

“What do you do? I know you quit your job, which I’m glad you did. But what do you now?” Normani asked, stepping towards her sister.

Lauren looked at her hands.

“Lauren, we chose to have other families so you could have a future,” Ally told her.

“You only have one life Lo, you have to start living it,” Normani told her, giving her a small smile, “You don’t have to be strong for us.”

Lauren frowned, looking at the girls.

“You never cried for Mom and Dad. I used to think you never cared,” Dinah told her, looking guilty.

Lauren perked up. “What? No! I loved them! I-I had to be strong. I-I couldn’t cry. I-I-” Lauren was able to finished, her voice cracking. She felt tears started to stream down her face. Lauren rubbed her eyes, trying to keep from sobbing, but she couldn’t. She started to cry, all of her sisters rushing to hug her.

Camila reached into a backpack Lauren didn’t know she had with her. She grabbed a clean, old stuffed potato. She offered it to Lauren.

“But you can’t sleep without him,” Lauren said, her crying under control.

“I can sleep if you’re happy,” Camila responded, giving her a grin.

“Don’t give up,” Dinah whispered, rubbing Lauren’s back.

Lauren nodded her head. She hugged Mr. Potato, leaning into her sisters.

-

Lauren gripped her diploma. She had gone back to school and had gotten a degree. After her talk with her sisters, she decided to turn her life around.

The graduation came to an end and Lauren stood up. She looked around, feeling her heart break when she didn’t see any of her invites. She grabbed her things and started to walk away from the ceremonie. She planned to go to sleep, having woken up early for the event. She smiled, even if her sisters weren’t there, she was proud of herself.

“Lolo!” she heard from the distance. She turned and the biggest smile she ever had appeared on her face. She opened her arms and her four sisters jumped into her arms.

“You did it!” Normani and Ally exclaimed.

Lauren laughed. “I thought you weren’t going to make it,” she said, a grin on her face.

“We’d never miss this day,” Dinah told her, rolling her eyes.

Camila kept her arms wrapped around Lauren. “I’m happy.”

Lauren placed her hand on Camila’s back while she looked at the other four girls. “I’m happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some endings will be fucked up, others might not. But most will be.


End file.
